White Wolf of Texas
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are working a case in Elroy, Texas, when they meet up with some familiar strangers. Rated M just incase, not sure where I'm taking this, or even if I'm taking it anywhere, so be warned, I may or may not finish this.


**Disclamer: **I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean or Castiel, I do own, to an extent, Deana Samantha and Cassy.

**Author's note: **I have no idea where this is going, if this is going, It was just an idea I had, I may or may not continue it, but do not expect anything. Again, it was just a thought, What if Sam, Dean and Castiel ran into their Female selves. Anyways, just letting you know, I can make no promises of where this will go, or if I will continue it or not. I can promise there will be at lease 1 more chapter, as I already have chapter 2 written. But I cannot promise anything more than that.

* * *

CH. 1 Suprise

Sam took another swig of his already warming beer. The hotel room was silent, save for the soft clicking of the keybord as he continued his surch on the White Wolf. An old folklore that seemed to be more than just a myth in the town of Elroy, Texas.

Sam, Dean and Cas were working a case of killings in the area when Sam had over heard some of the locals talking about the legend of the White Wolf. He desided to investigate. Sam was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a car pulling up outside the window of the hotel room.

His eyes flickered up for a fraction of a second before they went back to the screen of his laptop. But after a moment his brow furrowed and he looked back up. Flipping his laptop closed he shook his brother Dean awake.

"Dean, you might want to come look at this." Dean growled softly and glanced at the clock. "Sammy, it's only 9 in the morning." he grumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Sam sigh and continued to shake his brother.

Finally Dean rolled out of the bed and let Sam lead him out the door. Dean's eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him. Sitting infront of the door they had just walked out of was his pride and joy, the shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala that was more often than not, his home.

Sitting next to his baby, and infront of their window, was his baby's twin. An equally as shiny, also black 1967 Chevy Impala. Leaning against the passanger's door was a woman who looked to be about Sam's age. She had long, waist length brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck.

She wore a black and red plaid button down shirt that was tied just below her breasts, which Dean guessed to be about a large B small C cup, showing off a nicely toned, but not overly so, 6 pack. She had on a pair of boot cut jeans that hugged her hips beautifully, making her legs look miles long. Underneath her jeans she wore a pair of black leather combat boots.

Another woman, who had emerged from the driver's side, made her way over to the passanger. From the looks of it these two were sisters. The driver of the second Impala had shorter hair, cropped into a cute bob that barely reached her shoulders. It was the same shade as the other woman's.

The driver wore a tight fitted black t-shirt, which defined her curves and breasts, which Dean guessed to be at least a D cup, well. Over the t-shirt she wore a faded, well worn brown leather jacket. Her dark wash skinny jeans hung low on her hips, creating a slight gap between the top of the jeans and the bottom of the t-shirt, showing off just the slightest bit of her stomach.

Overtop of her jeans she wore a pair of black cowboy boots. Finally, emerging from the back passenger's side was yet another woman. She wore a white button down work shirt, tucked into a black, knee length skirt. The shirt was very loose on the woman, but underneath Dean could tell she was very well defined, just like the other woman. Dean guessed her cup size to be about the same as the passenger, perhaps a bit smaller.

Her raven black hair was tied into a messy but tight bun at the base of her head, small whisps of hair that had worked loose framed her face. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of the trenchcoat she wore overtop of her business like outfit. To compleate said outfit, she wore a dark blue, if not black, tie and a pair of simple black heals.

The three woman eyed the brothers for a moment before whispering softly to eachother. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of gawking at these woman, they aproched the brothers.

"Hello." The driver said, addressing both of them, her green eyes taking them both in, there was somthing familiar to Dean and Sam about these woman, as there was somthing familiar to these woman about the brothers. "I am Deana." The driver introduced.

"This is my Sister Samantha and our friend Cassy." Deana said, pointing first to the Passanger and then to the business woman. Their names were almost humorous to the brothers. "My name is Dean. This is my brother Sam." He introduced, with an amused grin.

Deana returned the grin, just as amused with it all as the brothers seemed to be. At that moment Castiel manafested next to Sam and Dean, much to the suprise of the three women. The six stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Castiel finally started for the room, Cassy following him silently.

Turning around to face the other 4 Castiel spoke first. "Come in, all of you, there is much to discuss." Cassy nodded in agreement. "Do not worry." She said quickly at the alarmed look on all 4 faces. "You have nothing to hide from eachother, for all of you are hunters, as Castiel and I are angels." She explained calmly.

Still very confused the 4 hunters followed their angels into the room. Turning to Dean, Deana sigh, "Do you have a beer?" He gave a wry smile and nodded, he liked this woman already. They sat down around the small table as Dean handed out fresh, cold beers, the warm, flat beer Sam had been drinking was discarded and forgotten. "Now, we've much to talk about." Castiel began.

* * *

Ohh, little bit of a cliffy. Like I said, I do already have chapter 2 written, but I'm not sure where this is going, if it's going anywhere. But all the same, I would love it if you left a review or somthing.


End file.
